Patch Notes
Current Patch November 2018 Update 1.51.0 November 20th, 2018 * Adjustments to new Tier 6 class stats * Added a counter for monster based quests * Fixed issues with gauntlet loadouts * Added option to abandon quests * Other bug fixes Update 1.50.0 November 18th, 2018 * Quests, NPCs, and lore * New classes: Blademaster, Battlemage, Grand Mystic * New Raid: Arthus * New followers * New gear and items * Items can now be stored in the Keep * Dungeons (world gauntlets) can now be found in the world * Inventory UI improvements * Area names can now be reported * Bug fixes Update 1.36.0 November 6th, 2018 * Fixed an issue when configuring loadouts on new accounts Update 1.36.0 November 5th, 2018 * Gauntlet improvements * Gauntlets are now available on a 6 hour cooldown * UI improvements * New monsters, bosses, and gear * Kingdoms can now have their King changed * Raids no longer require Kingdom gold * Bug fixes Previous Patches October 2018 Update 1.35.0, October 29th, 2018 * Gauntlets * New monsters and gear * Misc bug fixes and improvements Update 1.34.3, October 24th, 2018 * Fixed HP/mana bar display issues Update 1.34.2, October 23rd, 2018 * Fixed HP/mana display issues when using loadouts Update 1.34.1, October 21st, 2018 *Fixed issue with gear loadout selection Update 1.34.0, October 21st, 2018 * Gear and spell loadouts (world,PvP, raids) * New Item: the Affinity Candle, which allows players to seed only their tier of monsters * New UI for area control * Added Super potions * Boss Balance adjustments * Raids now give all participants XP * Misc other improvements Update 1.33.0, October 14th, 2018 * New class: The Majestic * New raid: Fomor * New boss and monsters * Adjustments to Kingdom matchmaking * Added an attack log to raids * Misc bug fixes and improvements Update 1.32.0, October 4th, 2018 * Added Pendants that grant status immunity * Added max amount of gold won in arena * Fixed an issue where clan wars did not contribute to the ranking as much * Added option to allow autoheal to consume more potions than may be needed * Adjusted the polymath achievement so it no longer requires purchasable classes * Misc tweaks and bug fixes September 2018 Update 1.31.0, September 30th, 2018 * Raids, raid weapons, and equipment * Improvements to kingdom management * Kingdoms can no longer be destroyed while at war * Kingdoms now have a level * Tier 9(level cap increased to 225) * Bug fixes and improvements. Update 1.30.0, September 24th, 2018 * Kingdom Wars * New monsters and content * Misc tweaks and bugs fixes Update 1.29.0, September 13th, 2018 * Initial release of Kingdoms(guilds) Players can join and create Kingdoms, then claim land an gold for it. More to come... * A few new monsters and a boss * Dex now accounts for a chance to hit as well as a chance to miss Update 1.28.0, September 8th, 2018 * Area income overhaul - controlled areas can now generate gold, orns, items, or materials over time (as they are visited) * Buildings now cost materials and are now constructed from the area UI * Gold in the keep now converts to daily income * Shrines can now be purchased from the shop * A faction reset can now be purchased from the shop * Damage indicators now use colour to identify element weaknesses/strengths * Other misc tweaks and bug fixes Update 1.27.0, September 2nd, 2018 * New Subclass: the Berserker * Unstable Magic now deals more damage, but can self damage/debuff * Bug fixes regarding GPS services and location detecting August 2018 Update 1.26.1, August 26th, 2018 * Meta Fixed issue where the player would not be notified of a new update Update 1.26.0, August 23rd, 2018 * Arena overhaul ** Battling in the arena no longer steals gold from opponents ** Winning in the arena gives access to unique items, gear, and materials ** The arena now requires the use of tokens to battle (every player will be given 10 with this update) * Owned buildings can be moved/relocated * The skill menu now allows sorting * Full Bend and Dragonslayer now do more damage Update 1.25.1, August 21st, 2018 * Subclasses can now be changed * Added stat breakdowns for subclasses * Slight balance adjustments to some spells * Bug fixes Update 1.25.0, August 20th, 2018 * Added character subclasses (must be level 100) * Removed compass option to address memory issues and softlocks * UI updates, including new character menu and effects * Autoheal can now be used by holding the quick item button * New spells and new mechanics for multi damage skills * Bug fixes Update 1.24.0, August 11th, 2018 * Tier 8 monsters and gear * Improved gear stat display in inventory and shop menus Update 1.23.0, August 8th, 2018 * New weapons and armor * Monsters will now seed at your tier more frequently * New building type: the Inn/Tavern * Misc bug fixes & improvements Update 1.22.0, August 2nd, 2018 * New boss, weapons, and content * Improved the area icon for areas in which you own * Added some new alternative sprites * Added resource gathering points to the map * Other bug fixes and improvements July 2018 Update 1.21.5, July 31st, 2018 * Fixed some map projection & drifting issues * Other bug fixes Update 1.21.4, July 30th, 2018 * Addressed some sprite "drifting" issues on the map * Fixed the compass * Forced a cache bust on the map data (to prevent blank screens some players are experiencing) Update 1.21.3, July 29th, 2018 * Removed +/- counters from Keep dialogs * Fixed some map jankiness Update 1.21.2, July 29th, 2018 * Performance & battery usage: reduced accelerometer polling * Purchased sprites can now be used by specialized classes Update 1.21.1, July 29th, 2018 * Fixed alpha level on some monster sprites * Fixed some map issues Update 1.21.0, July 29th, 2018 * Added purchasable sprite packs to customize your character's appearance * The map can now rotate with your device's compass * Added the ability to rename followers * Misc content, bug fixes, and improvements Update 1.21.1 July 29th, 2018 * Fixed alpha level on some monster sprites * Fixed some map issues Update 1.21.2 July 29th, 2018 * Performance & battery usage: reduced accelerometer polling * Purchased sprites can now be used by specialized classes * Bug fixes Update 1.21.3 July 29th, 2018 * Removed +/- counters from Keep dialogs * Fixed some map jankiness Update 1.21.4 July 30th, 2018 * Addressed some sprite "drifting" issues on the map * Fixed the compass * Forced a cache bust on the map data (to prevent blank screens some players are experiencing) Update 1.20.0 July 23rd, 2018 * Orna is now available in areas of Europe, Australia/Oceania, and South America * Quick heal menu now only contains healing items and requires a long press * Dragoon's passive (now "Slayer") now scales stats with bosses defeated * Bug fixes & misc improvements Update 1.19.2 July 19th, 2018 * Fixed an issue where the UI may become unresponsive when claiming areas Update 1.19.1 July 18th, 2018 * Shrines now last longer * Equipment is now saved when switching classes * Bug fixes Update 1.19.0 July 17th, 2018 * New monsters and items * The keep now holds more gold * Shrines can no longer stack * UI improvements to counters and confirmation buttons * Misc bug fixes and changes Update 1.18.0 July 11th, 2018 * New bosses, items, and monsters * Added options to auto-dismantle monster drops * Berserk monsters now become non-berserk if not defeated for some time * Added an option to hide your shop from the public * Added a few sorting options to the inventory screen * New rewards * Misc bug fixes and improvements Update 1.18.1 July 12th, 2018 * Added -5/+5 buttons to quantity selectors * Fixed an issue where locked items would not show the (L) indicator Update 1.17.0 July 7th, 2018 * New spells * Higher tier class adjustments & balancing * New sprites for some classes * Increased item sell limit to 100 items * Increased item buy limit to 1000 items * Improved some higher tier gear * Quality-of-life improvements * Misc bug fixes & improvements Update 1.17.1 July 7th, 2018 * Fixed an issue when purchasing followers from bestiaries Update 1.16.0 July 3rd, 2018 * New bosses, items, spells, classes, and class sprites * Fixed the button swappiness while in battle * Buffs and debuffs are now displayed more clearly in battle * Added a "Traveler's pack" for new players (one time purchase) * Valkyrie/Paladin skill adjustments * Removed the ability to start battles with nearby travelers * Taking areas no longer steals gold * Bug fixes and misc improvements June 2018 Update 1.15.0 June 24th, 2018 * New boss, monsters, and items * Elemental armor * Increased the party limit to 6 players * Battle menu adjustments: the last used skill is now saved * Guts and Auto have been removed and replaced with a "Defend" option * Small balance adjustments * Misc bug fixes and improvements Update 1.14.0 June 17th, 2018 * Dukes now have persistent HP, per area owned * New spell icons and fx * Elemental weapons now cause debuffs when using attack skills * Stronger location tampering detection + account flagging * Adjusted the visible range * Performance improvements * Origin towns can now be changed weekly * Misc bug fixes and improvements Update 1.13.0 June 12th, 2018 * Rebalanced upgraded item stats * Added new bosses * Added Monster Remains: A new item that spawns a boss in your area * Added more information about specialization classes * Gave the Warlock a beard * Added new equipment * Panacea now cures all status effects * The Earthen element can now break opponent defenses * Monsters now "walk" more often * Misc bug fixes and improvements Update 1.12.0 June 9th, 2018 * New monsters and items * New specialization class: the Warlock * Fixed an issue where the "Destroy" button showed for Blacksmiths you did not own (it didn't do anything though) * Adjusted the upgrade bonus and cost of boss weapons * New battle background for water based monsters * Fixed an issue where "Step" passives could appear to overflow HP/mana * Keeps can now hold more gold * Blacksmiths now show the stat bonuses of upgrades * Adjusted the area in which shops can be created * Misc UI tweaks and bug fixes Update 1.11.1 June 5th, 2018 * Added a secondary accessory slot * You can now destroy buildings you have built * Misc UI tweaks * Small balance and performance improvements Update 1.11.0 June 2nd, 2018 Reddit Thread *The Keep: A new building type that allows players to store gold and followers *Added a leaderboard to show the top 100 players *Items can now be dismantled in bulk *Added an option to reduce game and battle animations *Added an option to change the menus to a "dark" mode *Added passive abilities to higher tier and faction classes *Building upgrades now cost gold *Non-magic abilities will now use the player's weapon element *Misc bug fixes and improvements May 2018 Update 1.10.0 May 28th, 2018 Reddit Thread *Added passive skills to most classes *Equipment/skills menu overhaul *Decreased the blacksmith's upgrade times *Balance improvements to melee classes *Added new monsters, items, and weapons *Added "Specialization" classes to the Orn shop: existing classes with different aesthetics and tweaked skill trees *Bug fixes and UI improvements Update 1.9.1 May 27th, 2018 Reddit Thread *Re-balanced mage class HP *Slightly boosted warrior and thief class attack and magic defense stats *Fixed an issue where auto heal may use elixirs *Fixed an issue where the Orn shop's "Mysterious chest" may yield sub par items *Typos Update 1.9.0 May 26th, 2018 Reddit Thread *Balance patch: decreased the damage potential of most spells *New building types + sprites: the Bestiary and the Blacksmith *Added an auto-heal option to the quick item menu *Improvements to the Arena matchmaking system *Party bonus: you will now receive a stat bonus when playing closely with your party *Orn shop improvements *Players can no longer run in the Arena Update 1.8.0 May 22nd, 2018 Reddit Thread *Player genders and class streamlining to support them *Added an option to show monster levels on the map *Items can now be dismantled for a single material *Shrines and chests now appear more often *Prevented players from exploiting "The Traveler" reward *Other small improvements and bug fixes Category:Meta